


In Which George Gets Mugged

by daisywritesstuff



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Not a lot tho, Oneshot, a bit funny, dream gets knocked out, dreamnotfound, george got mugged lol, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisywritesstuff/pseuds/daisywritesstuff
Summary: George gets mugged, and a tall stranger tries to help. He gets knocked out, and now George has to take this idiot to the hospital.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	In Which George Gets Mugged

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so I would start writing again, posting it so it can leave my notes app.

George had never been mugged before. He figured it was only a matter of time, since he was a broke college student living in Chicago, but it was still a new experience. He put his hands up, and started slowly reaching into his pocket for his wallet as instructed, when a loud movement startled his mugger.

“Get away from him-“ the cause of the sound, a tall blonde man, said, trying to punch George’s mugger. The mugger easily blocked and threw a punch back. The man who had come to George’s defense crumpled, and the mugger grabbed the wallet and ran. 

George knelt down over the fallen person. He was really tall and thin, as he had noticed before, quite attractive, with a smattering of freckles on his face, and he seemed to be out cold. Great, thought George, my wallet gets stolen and I have to take this huge guy to the hospital, even if it’s only a block away. 

George tried to pick the man up. He quickly gave up on this plan, and tossed him back on the ground with a thud. Keys jingled in the man’s pocket as he landed, and George had an idea. 

He rooted around in the man’s pocket, and pulled out a wallet that looked very similar to George’s that had just been stolen. The license inside said Clay, 21. There was money in there, so George pulled out a twenty and hailed a cab. He dragged the body in small bursts of energy, and was panting when they got into the cab. 

The cab driver kept looking in the backseat at George, and, he supposed unconscious Clay too, and George kept making the same awkward face in the mirror at him. However, the whole cab ride was silent, and George was thankful. 

After George had paid the driver, he started trying to pull the body out of the backseat. It had only been about three minutes since Clay had been knocked out, and George was starting to worry, when the guy Clay started to move. George shook him so he’d wake up faster, until Clay said, 

“Ugh, stop it, asshole, it hurts.” George winced. He just wanted to leave the cab, not hurt the man more. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” George said, grimacing. 

“That’s a funny accent. Talk more,” Clay demanded. George’s grimace got deeper as he realized the man might be concussed. 

“Let’s get you inside,” he said. 

When they got inside, it was straightforward from there. The hospital knew what to do, and George was waiting until a nurse said, 

“You can come and see your friend now.” George got up and walked into the room she led him to, and sat down. 

“Are you the guy I saved?” asked Clay, grinning. 

“Saved? I still got mugged, I didn’t need to take your ass to the hospital as well.” George was smiling too, though, because he had certainly not been saved by this guy getting knocked unconscious. 

“I remember no such thing. If memory serves, and it does, I saw a cute guy getting mugged, punched his attacker, and saved the day,” said Clay. “Trust me.”

“The guy with a concussion.” 

“I’m clear!! Anyways, I think you owe me a favor, considering I saved your life. How about we go to dinner and you make it up? I’m Clay, but you can call me Dream.” George smiled. 

“George. I would love for you to repay your debt to me.” 

George decided that he was willing to get mugged again if it always meant meeting Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo thank you for reading!!


End file.
